headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda Galaxy
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Andromeda; Andromeda Nebula; Great Andromeda Nebula ; Messier 31; M31; NGC 224 | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Galactic Barrier; Satriani; Xarth III; Xandar | 1st = }} The Andromeda Galaxy is a spiral galaxy approximately 2,500,000 light-years away from Earth in the constellation of Andromeda. It is the nearest spiral galaxy to our own, the Milky Way. As it is visible as a faint smudge on a moonless night, it is one of the farthest objects visible to the naked eye. Like the Milky Way, the Andromeda Galaxy has satellite galaxies, consisting of 14 known dwarf galaxies. The best known and most readily observed satellite galaxies are M32 and M110. The Andromeda Galaxy played a provincial role in the 1961 A for Andromeda television series. Scientists Doctor John Fleming and Ernest Reinhart discovered a radio signal being transferred from the Andromeda Nebula to Earth, carrying with it, instructions on how to construct a supercomputer. A for Andromeda: The Message On the science fiction television series Andromeda, the Andromeda Galaxy was where the planet Brandenburg Tor was located. Brandenburg Tor was located within the Muttawalis Globular Cluster and was the original home of the Nietzschean race, who were a genetic offshoot of humanity. In the continuity of the Marvel Comics' Marvel Universe, the Andromeda Galaxy is home to the Shi'ar Empire. The throneworld of the Shi'ar is a planet called Chandilar, which is the birth place of the ruling Neramani family. It is also home to the Skrull Empire, who occupied the planet Tarnax IV for many years, branding it the "Throneworld" of the Skrull race. Fantastic Four 18 Another race that hailed from the Andromeda Galaxy are the Makluans, who are an ancient race of space dragons. They hailed from the planet known as Kakaranthara. The dragon villain known as Fin Fang Foom comes from Kakaranthara. The Tranta System is a stellar system located in the Andromeda Galaxy. Its most notable point of interest is the planet Xandar, which was once a standard thriving race with a humanoid populace. The original Xandar was destroyed by the Luphomoid conqueror known as Zorr, but the Watcher known as Uatu aided the besieged surviving Xandarians, by creating four interconnected biopsheres for them to live in. Since that time, the Tranta System was protected on a regular basis by the Nova Corps. Points of Interest * Brandenburg Tor * Chandilar * Galactic Barrier * Gigantus * Klyntar * Krypton Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths * Satriani * Tarnax IV * Varanus system :* Timor * Tranta system :* Xandar * Xarth III Comics that take place in the * Fantastic Four 48 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude 1 * Infinity Gauntlet 1 * Nova 1 * Nova Vol 4 8 TV shows that take place in the * A for Andromeda * Star Trek: Where No Man Has Gone Before * Star Trek: By Any Other Name * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier Characters from the * Andromeda (Christine) * Broker, The * Ch'od * Garthan Saal * Rhomann Dey * S'Byll * Stranger, The * Talos * Veranke Alien races from the * Gigantians * Kelvans Star Trek: By Any Other Name * Krylorians * Kryptonians Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths :* Kandorians * Skrulls * Symbiotes * Xandarians External Links * at Wikipedia * Andromeda Galaxy at Memory Alpha * Andromeda Galaxy at Memory Beta References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations